Past Mistakes, Future Promises
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Gajeel is having second thoughts about his and Levy's wedding...will he get cold feet and run? (Suck at summaries! Sorry!) GajeelxLevy little story nothing much, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick little two shot on Levy and Gajeel! Thought of it on a spur of the moment kinda thing, hope you enjoy!**

Past Mistakes, Future Promises

Chapter 1

He knew who she was. The moment he had seen her, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fully complete his mission. His mission to kill the first Fairies that crossed his path, but that was gone the moment he caught her scent. A scent of parchment, ink, and sweet meadows. The scent that belonged to his mate. His blue haired, petite mate who was walking with her teammates. He could only watch her for a moment, taking in the sound of her voice, her scent, and the image of beauty that she was. Her voice was cheerful, full of kindness that he figured would never be directed at him. It pained him to think of his mission at the moment, the fact that he had been ordered to kill the only woman he knew would compliment him. Would make him complete.

Although he knew he wouldn't kill her, he wouldn't be able to. It was impossible for a Dragon Slayer to kill his or her mate. It would basically be death to themselves. Even still, the moment he received his sign, he attacked. It was his mission after all, to rile Fairy Tail up and have them start a war. Still, he never thought she would fight like she had, even though they all knew she was weak. He saw first hand though, when he gave her to opportunity to run-to protect herself so he wouldn't have to hurt her-that what she lacked in strength, she made up for in determination. She so boldly knelt in front of her fallen team, glaring at him with eyes that showed she would never run, that she would never abandon those she cared for, that she would fight until she wasn't able to move again...That thought frightened him, but he still had his mission. He recalled asking her why she didn't run, but only received that glare as an answer. He had sighed, and then gave the faintest of apologize, knowing that she didn't hear, before knocking her out cold just like the other two.

"Your mission was to kill them. Are you going soft, Gajeel?" The voice caused him to grit his teeth, but ignore the man that was suppose to help him destroy these Fairies.

"No. But why kill, when I can attack their pride more with these three." He stated, watching as his so called partner raised an eyebrow. Gajeel quickly thought on his feet and grabbed a paint can near the alley way, grabbed the three unconscious Fairies, and headed for the park. Once there, he quickly pinned the two males to the tree using some of his Iron, and then turned his attention to the small female. Kneeling down, he ripped open her shirt, exposing pale bruised flesh beneath, grabbed the paint brush and stuck into the black paint. Working quickly, he painted the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach, and then pinned her to the tree as well.

"There. That should put them in a fighting spirit." He stated, watching from the corner of his eye as his partner smirked and looked at him.

"You are something Gajeel." He stated, and both studied the handiwork a little longer, before Gajeel finally turned away. Guilt eating him from the inside at what he had done to the woman who could be his mate.

Never did he think that Phantom Lord would succumb to Fairy Tail's wrath as it had. Nor did he ever think that the master of the guild would have offered him a hand when he needed it most. How he came to be a Fairy himself, he couldn't particularly recall. What he could recall, the fear that he sensed from the small bluenette he had attacked, and the anger that her two teammates aimed at him.

He wanted nothing more than put his past behind him, to try and start over with the three of them. If only his pride would allow it though. He didn't have the right to just walk up to them and ask for their forgiveness, he didn't have the right to say that he was a fool, and claim the small woman as his mate. He had no right to any of that, but he knew how he could make amends. He saw it the moment the two males approached him, demanding that he meet team Shadow Gear by the park tree.

He knew what was coming, and knew that he deserved it, so he raised no defenses. He knew the moment Levy realized he wasn't going to fight back, and became so relieved when he sensed some of her fear of him leave. Then that bastard had to step in. Still, he took the lightening, he deserved it, even though they started to say otherwise. The next moments surprised him, he knew the lightening freak had some issues, but he never thought a Fairy would attack one of their own.

The lightening went straight between the two males, heading straight for Levy. Straight for his mate! He was moving before he even thought about it, changing his arm to attract the lightening even before the plan was fully thought out. The only thought he did have, was that he wasn't about to let the Shrimp experience any more pain because of him. He's already hurt her enough, she didn't need any more. It was then and there where he had sworn he would never let anything harm her again, so long as he could help it.

Gajeel sighed as he turned in his bed, his night plagued by memories of his past. He had made loads of mistakes, and was hoping that tomorrow wasn't going to be another. At least, he knew it wasn't going to be for him because he loved the Shrimp. She was his perfect mate, and he wanted nothing more than to make sure that she was always provided for. Always taken care of. Always protected and loved. He hoped that he was the man for her, but he just couldn't shake all the wrongs that he had done.

Deep down, he knew he didn't deserve the happiness that he was about to receive. Hell, he didn't deserve any of it right from the start. How could he, a man who carried so many mistakes, so many regrets, make a kind, pure woman like Levy happy? It just wasn't possible! He squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed when an image of Levy popped into his head. Her blue hair framing her face, she was dressed in one of her usual sun dresses, and had a book in her hand.

He pictured her laughing, her smiling, her having the time of her life surrounded by the others. Then, her image faced him, a smile still on her face as she beamed up at him. It almost hurt him to see her so happy, but knew her words to him were going to be anything but happy.

"I love you Gajeel, and I always wanna stay by your side." His eyes snapped open, and he realized that his images had turned into a dream at some point. He swallowed hard as he watched the morning sun rays start to move closer to his bed. Today was the day! Today was the day he truly found out if he was about to make a mistake that would cost Levy everything, or if it meant a new future for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Mistakes, Future Promises

Chapter 2

Gajeel swallowed as he tugged at the tie around his neck, he felt as if he was suffocating. His worry was starting to make him feel ill, almost motion sickness ill.

"And here I thought I was the stripper." Gray muttered at his side, causing him to glare down at the ice mage who raised his hands in defense. "Just trying to tell you to calm down. You have nothing to worry about. You and Levy go well together." The mage continued, and Gajeel sighed and looked at the crowded pews.

He swore nearly everyone in Fiore was in attendance for his and Levy's wedding. Although, he wasn't even sure he deserved it. There was no way that Levy truly loved him, it was too good to be true! He was a man with a heavy past, and hardly nothing to give for the future. Any man would be better for Levy than him!

"Hey Natsu. How are the women doing?" Gray asked, drawing his attentions away from his thoughts as he looked over at Salamander.

"Shows about to start in five minutes." He stated, smiling up at Gajeel and moved to stand beside him as his best man. "You look nervous buddy." He laughed, and Gajeel swallowed before stating words he couldn't stop from coming out.

"I think I've made a huge mistake." He muttered, watching as both of their eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsu hissed, making sure to keep his voice low enough so no one could hear, but they caused Gajeel to flinch as if he had yelled them.

"There is no way I can be the guy for Levy. I should have never asked for her hand. I'll cause her nothing but pain." He muttered, his eyes scanning his surroundings, scanning for an escape route.

"Oh hell no! You're not going to ditch Levy just like that you bastard. Listen, I've known Levy for nearly all my life. I've picked up on a few things about her. One thing I know, is the expression she gives to those she loves. That look, is ten times more meaningful when she looks at you. She love you Gajeel, that is a fact and you better not ditch her when you've already made her this happy." Natsu growled, causing him to glance at the younger Dragon Slayer. Then to the ice mage when he stepped closer.

"Natsu's right. You run out on her at this time, and you'll be hurting her far worse than what you've done to her in the past. She's already forgiven you Gajeel, just believe us, and her, when we say that she loves you." Gray stated, and he swallowed again. Yet, his feet remained where they were, seemingly bolted to the ground. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't subject Levy to a live with a man like him! It would only make her miserable, and he didn't want that!

"Besides, ditch now and all of Fairy Tail will be after your hide. Including Erza, if you recall the talk she had with you." Gray muttered, and Gajeel knew that he was trying to scare him into keeping with the plan. But at the moment, he figured that he would rather take Erza's wrath, and break his self promise to Levy once more, then watch the woman suffer for the rest of her life because of him.

He thought his mind was made up, and was about to step off the steps of the alter, when the music began to play. He watched as Gray and Natsu straightened beside him, and cursed himself internally for not moving faster! Now, not only would he hurt Levy, but embarrass her at the alter as well. He swallowed as the bride maids began to walk down the aisle, each wearing a soft orange colored dress, and smiling brightly. Ready to support the happy moment their friend was experiencing. He was dead when all of this was over!

First was Cana, for once sober since the occasion was for Levy. Then there was Wendy, the young female Dragon Slayer was beaming for joy and Gajeel was beating himself on the inside because he knew that the girl would be devastated by this. Next was Mirajane, who gave him a supporting smile and knew that she would most likely team up with Erza after he said what he had to say. Then there was Erza, who shot him a warning look that should have had him trembling on the spot but instead had guilt eating away at his insides. He couldn't put Levy through this. Finally, there was Levy's Maid of Honor, Lucy. She walked down the aisle, stepped into her place and gave Gajeel a beaming smile full of support. He knew, that when he broke Levy's heart, Bunny Girl would kill him even before Mira and Erza thought about it.

A soft murmur drew his gaze upward, and all his thoughts and his breath left him. Levy was an image of perfection in a pure white gown that hugged her body in the torso and flowed into an elegant train at her feet. She wore her blue hair up in a perfect bun, held in place by a small sparkling tiara, and the veil that she already moved behind her head. Her face was radiating happiness, and he felt his heart clench in his chest. She was beyond beautiful, and didn't deserve someone like him. Someone that could only bring her pain.

"Who is giving this lovely young lady away?" The minister asked, causing him to swallow when Makarov smiled at him and held out Levy's hand.

"That would be me." He whispered softly, and Gajeel carefully took Levy's small hand and helped her up the final steps as they both faced the minister. He didn't know how he was going to do this! How was he to reject the woman he asked to marry him?!

"This lovely couple have told me they wish to speak their love from the heart. So, I shall allow them to speak." The minister stated, and they faced one another. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Levy was quicker with her words.

"Gajeel." His name coming from her lips caused him to shut up immediately, and knew that he would only hate himself more once she was done talking. "When we first met, I admit I was scared of you. But, soon after, I began to realize I was wrong to ever have thought that you would purposely hurt me. I know your past was hard, and you had to face struggles that many people would have caved under, but you just came out stronger because of them." She stated, causing him to tighten his hold on her hand. Why was she saying these kind of things?

"At first, I thought that you were cold and distant, then realized you were afraid to get near others because you feared of hurting them. So, I gave myself a mission, to get as close to you as I could. I wanted to see the real you, and after many trials and hardships, I have. You, who try to keep a calm and collected attitude, are truly a kind, caring, and amazing man. I thought that I had no chance with someone like you, that I would only ever be a Shrimp that needed to be protected. So, when you asked me to marry you, and I realized that my love was returned, I don't think I could have been happier. Gajeel, my love, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I did it. I love you so much, and want to remain at your side always. Regardless of whatever may come our way, I want to face it together." She whispered, tears in her eyes and Gajeel bit his bottom lip. He couldn't do it, not when she loved him so much. There was no way he could walk away, that meant that he could only do one thing...

"Levy. You are an amazing woman. Being able to forgive someone like me, who has made so many mistakes in his life. You broke down every wall I've ever built, and got closer to me than anyone else has ever managed. You have become everything to me and more, and I haven't told you that enough. So, after today, I plan to tell you I love you every single day and make sure that you never want for anything. I'll do everything in my power to protect you and become a man worthy of your love, because I know that I don't deserve you just yet, but I plan to change that. I might have made so many mistakes, but you will never be one of them and that I promise from today on. I love you with everything that I have." He stated, smiling down at her as tears began to travel from her eyes. He saw that they were happy tears, and was glad that this time he had caused tears of joy instead of sadness. It just proved to him, that this wasn't a mistake and that Levy truly loved him. Just as he did her, and now, she would be his and he would be hers.

"With nothing left to say, all I can say is, you may now kiss your bride." The minister stated, and Gajeel had brought her close to him even before he had finished his sentence. He didn't care what happened next, because he knew that he would face it all with Levy. He might have made a lot of mistakes in the past, but the future held nothing but promises for both of them. He couldn't wait until he experienced it all with his mate.

**So there it is lol, like I said just a quick little story...Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
